Adamalysins (“ADAM” or A Disintegrin and Metalloproteinase) are a subfamily of zinc metalloendopeptidase enzymes. Their ectodomain comprises a protease domain, the activation of which is zinc-dependent, a disintegrin domain and a cysteine-rich domain. To date, at least 30 different ADAMs have been identified, of which the first characterized was ADAM17, also known as TACE (TNFα-converting enzyme) [Gueydan C et al. Med. Sci 1997, 13, 83-88; Black R. A et al. Nature 1997, 385:729-733; Moss et al. Nature 1997, 385:733-736]. The TACE mRNA is present in many tissues and more particularly in monocytes, macrophages and T lymphocytes, but also in keratinocytes for example. TACE is responsible for the cleavage of pro-TNFα, a 26 kDa membrane protein, so as to result in the release of biologically active soluble TNFα, a 17 kDa protein [Schlondorff et al. Biochem. J. 2000, 347, 131-138]. The soluble TNFα released by the cell is capable of acting on sites very remote from the site of synthesis.
TNFα is involved in a large number of pro-inflammatory biological processes [Aggarwal et al, Eur. Cytokine Netw., 1996, 7: 93-124]. Several pharmacological and clinical studies have shown in an obvious manner that blocking the effects of TNFα with specific anti-TNFα antibodies or anti-TNFα biologicals (Etanercept, Adalimumab, Infliximab) is beneficial in the treatment of autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis [Feldman et al. Lancet, 1994, 344, 1105], non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus [Lohmander L. S et al. Arthritis Rheum, 1993, 36, 1214-1222], or Crohn's disease [MacDonald et al. Clin. Exp. Immunol. 1990, 81, 301].
TNFα also plays a fundamental role during the inflammatory phenomenon triggered in psoriasis lesions. Serum TNFα levels are elevated in psoriatic patients [Mussi A et al. J. Biol. Regul. Homeost Agents, 1997, 11, 115-118]; TNFα levels are also elevated in the actual psoriasis plaques [Bonifati C. et al. Clin. Exp. Dermatol., 1994, 19, 383-387]. The key cells in the physiopathology of psoriasis are keratinocytes, dendritic cells and certain T lymphocytes. The interaction between these families of cells results in an inflammatory cascade that leads to the characteristic psoriasis lesions with release of TNFα [Kupper T S, N. Engl. J. Med, 2003, 349, 1987-1990]. Clinical studies for the treatment of moderate to severe plaque psoriasis with anti-TNFα biologicals (Etanercept, Adalimumab, Infliximab) have demonstrated their efficacy both on psoriasis lesions and on the quality of life of the patients [Ortonne J P, Annales de dermatologie et de venereologie {Annals of dermatology and venereology], 2005, 132 (8-9 pt2), 4S6-9 and 2005, 132, 9S01-9S70].
Thus, compounds which inhibit TNFα production are of great interest for the treatment of inflammatory diseases and diseases involving TNFα release.